A sweet Night with the Phoenix
by Yainachan
Summary: A Night the two lovers Marco and Miharu spend together on the Red Force, after the War on Marineford.  OCXMarco  Warning: Lemon!


_So, that's my first Lemon... Contents M Stuff x'D_

Disclaimer: The Characters Shanks and Marco and One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sama (god O.O)!

_Miharu is my character._

* * *

**A sweet Night with the Phoenix**

* * *

She looked in Marco's eyes, seeing the same feeling as hers.

Shanks, Marco and Miharu were standing side by side in front of the two graves of the ones they just lost.

Miharu couldn't say anything at all at this moment, and neither did Marco.

Shanks sighed and looked at Portgas D. Ace's Grave, then at Edward Newgate's, mostly known as Whitebeard, and then started talking quietly.

"Old Man… I'm sorry it had to turn out like this…"

Miharu felt tears in her eyes. Two people she really loved passed away at the same day. She just was afraid she might lose more important people.

She grabbed Marco's hand tightly, and then she looked at him again.

Marco was smiling, sadness quietly shining in his eyes. But Miharu could see something different in his eyes, something she couldn't figure out.

"Marco… Miharu… I know you probably'll see my question as rude… But I want you to join me and my crew." Shanks suddenly asked and Miharu could almost _feel _the guilt in his voice.

"Shanks, you don't need to blame yourself. _Please_, don't do that…" Miharu spoke softly and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek and tried to smile encouragingly at him, but she couldn't entirely hide her sadness.

Shanks sighed then looked questioningly at her and Marco, awaiting an answer to his question.

Miharu glanced at Marco. He nodded.

Shanks smiled softly. "Okay. Then I welcome you on my Crew, Marco and Miharu. I hope you'll enjoy traveling with us at the seas."

* * *

It had passed some time since then, and Marco and Miharu got to knew everyone on Shanks' ship and get friends with them.

But they still trusted each other more, being best friends, lovers, soul mates.

"Miharu…" Marco softly whispered in her ear, both lying in Miharu's bed and enjoying the company of each other. He was curling on of her dark hair strands around his finger and smiled warmly at her.

Even if they were already so close, Miharu couldn't avoid blushing.

Marco just chuckled lightly and kissed her on her bare shoulder.

She felt passion burning up inside her, making her breathe harder and feel the little room getting hotter by every second.

Miharu felt his gentle kisses on her neck, felt his hot breath on her skin. She felt his passion, his love, in every touch of his on her skin.

And she loved it.

Smiling, she caressed his chest and kissed and licked his warm skin. She felt his hardness against her stomach and softly chuckled.

She lightly touched his stomach and slowly went further down, until his erection.

She heard his soft moan and felt a light blush on her cheeks, but she continued to softly massage his hardness.

Until she got impatient and sat upon her lover, a light smile on her lips, captivating his eyes with hers.

She saw the grin on his face and felt a warm shudder on her spine, before pushing his pants down, grabbing his hard member and rubbing it.

She felt him pressing his body against hers and she enjoyed his lustful face, kissing him passionately while pumping his erection harder.

His moans went louder and Miharu's smile widened.

She slowed down a bit, then stopped, took away her hand and kissed him passionately, tasting the sweet, captivating and wet skin of her lover.

Marco grabbed her black bra, took it of, while caressing her ass with his hand.

He was _really_ hard now. He just wanted to fuck her _badly_.

Just as if she had read his mind, she finished the kiss and got a little up to remove her panties. He got up, kissing her breasts and sucking her hard nipples, moans escaping her lips lustfully.

He smiled and went further down, leaving a wet trace of his tongue on her body.

Miharu didn't dare to look at his face now, while feeling his tongue touching her most sensitive sweet point, licking and sucking it passionately.

He inserted one finger in her, feeling the warm and wet inside her, holding his need to just trust his hard member inside her and fuck her properly.

Loud moans did crush his self-control and he kneed in front of her, holding his hardness against her wet entrance.

"…_Put it in…"_

The soft and lustful voice of his lover made his heart beat even faster, hardly trusting his hardness in her and making her nearly scream.

He felt her inside, felt the warm and the wet surrounding his hard member, making him feel heavenly good and wanting to reach deeper inside her. He started moving, gasping and trying to hold him back, but he already was moving faster.

He felt her hips crashing against his, her legs spreading even more to suck him in deeper.

He looked at Miharu's face and saw her lighty reddened cheeks, her closed eyes, her incredibly sensual mouth with lips lightly parted, some strands of her soft, dark hair on her forehead and shoulders.

She opened her beautiful, bright shining, blue eyes, passion and lust burning inside them.

And warm love.

"…_Faster_…" she whispered and crushed every sense out of Marco's mind.

He started hitting her womb harder and faster, without holding back, loudly moaning his desire out. His mind went totally blank; he just could keep concentrating on sex.

Miharu grabbed tightly on what she got; his blond hair, his neck, his shoulders, his ass.

She whispered sweet words in his ear and made him go even wilder, forgetting completely her surroundings.

Both of them felt it come, both pressing their bodies against each other, feeling the other deeply inside them.

"_Ah!"_ screamed Miharu and then she came, tightening inside, making Marco moan even louder and come too, filling her with his sweet cum.

She looked in his eyes, smiling, and kissed his lips tenderly.

"I love you."


End file.
